Inkjet based print devices generally include a print carriage assembly. For printing, print carriage assembly moves relative to the surface of a print medium. The operation of the print carriage assembly is controlled and managed by a main circuit board within the print device. Generally, the main circuit board is communicatively coupled to the print carriage assembly through a flexible flat cable. The flexible flat cable also moves owing to the movement of the print carriage assembly and may be retained using various mechanisms to ensure that the flexible flat cable does not interfere with other components of the print device while it operates.